Who's no Miko?
by safarigirl83
Summary: This is a story about a Miko who shouldn't exist in a world based on a young girl's wish. This story takes place in an alternate reallity just several years after Yui makes her final wish. All chapters up. Commentary appreciated
1. Part 1

"Who's no Miko?" - Fushigi Yugi

Part 1 

"Yui! He is using you. He lied to you. Yui-chan!" Miaka begged the cold pair of eyes that stared at her. The tears began to fill Miaka's large eyes as Yui turned to the blond haired Nakago. He closed his blue eyes and nodded slightly. Yui turned back to Miaka. 

"I don't believe you," was the cold reply. Miaka fell to her knees, weeping as she watched Yui close her eyes and make the wish. 

**** 

Dark storm clouds raced across the once light blue sky toward the desert that once had been home to thousand of Hin. It lay in waste now as the clouds settled over their new target, dumping the sweet liquid on to the barren landscape sending the smell of wet dirt into the air. As the drops hit the ground, the spirits of all that had died there swarmed back. From those drops, the provided by a new God, the spirits were awakened into earthly bodies. The people of the desert were reborn. 

**** 

20 years later. 

Wataru stood on the dirt mound watching the horizon for any signs of movement. His eyes, as light s the sky, scanned, looking for any signs of darkness, hoping that the rains that gave back their lives so long ago would be on that horizon. His hope slipped away; no clouds lingered in the distance. With a sigh, he skidded down the hill to a stop before his best friend, Ketsa. 

"Well?" A shake of the head was the only answer to the one-worded question. Ketsa, his normal face beaming, turned to the dry, crackled ground that had become more familiar over the last few years. Ever since Nakago was sealed 10 years ago. 

Wataru was thinking the same thing as he swore, "That Byakko bitch!" 

Ketsa looked his older friend in the eyes, questioning the statement he himself had been thinking only moments earlier. 

"It's the truth. She sealed away our God, the only God who cared for the Hin because he was one. He made this place what it is, excuse me, was. Our people were happy for once and then that Byakko no Miko bitch came and sealed him away." 

"Wataru-" 

Wataru merely waved his hand, dismissing the topic the two friends knew so well. They had argued over it many times in the 17 years of Ketsa's life. This time, sensing Wataru's mood, he actually let it go. 

"You think the Miko will appear?" he asked instead. Wataru frowned then shrugged. 

"Dunno." _I hope so_. "Nakago is sealed so" the unsaid words hung in the air above them. 

"Well...there are four of us so who can know. It must have meant that there was one," Wataru said thoughtfully. 

"But you're not positive." 

"No one knows." Wataru slung a brotherly arm around Ketsa's shoulders and the two teens headed back to the small city they called home. 

**** 

"Waaaa!!!" The screamed as well as the thud that followed was heard throughout the mansion. Downstairs Kelly sighed as she finished making a tuna sandwich and delicately packed it into a brown paper bag. Upstairs in the room above the kitchen she could hear her mistress's feet running from various parts of the room. She sighed again and frowned. 

The upstairs was not as calm as the down. Shoes were flung into walls, clothes thrown into piles on the floor, and papers were zinging though the air as Reese tore from room to room looking for her school things. She already had found a shoe, her skirt, and last nights physics homework. 

"Mom?! Have you seen my blouse?" she franticly yelled as she looked through the closet for the umpteenth time. 

"Which one?" 

Reese rolled her eyes. "The bright yellow one with the pink spots! Which one do you think? The light gray one." 

"Reese! Do not take that tone of voice with me, young lady. Have you looked on the floor under your bed where all the rest of your wardrobe is?" Reese sighed, frustrated with herself as she got down and poked her head under the feathered bed. Her other shoe, her blouse, and her school bag were all sitting in a neat pile. Cursing, Reese scooped them out. She slung the blouse on, buttoned it up, and, tying her other shoe first, looked into the mirror. The blouse was badly wrinkled and hung just past her thigh. It was only buttoned to her midriff though. She smiled at her reflection. Perfect. Her gaze shifted from the blouse to her face. Wellmy outfit is perfect, she thought as she headed for her bathroom. After applying a layer of base, black eye shadow, and black eye liner she looked in the full body mirror once again. Finally satisfied, she grabbed her bag off of the bed and slung it over her head and onto her shoulder. With a flip of her shoulder length black hair, she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kelly met her at the bottom with an english muffin and a paper lunch. Reese took the muffin, biting into it as she thanked the cook. Her eyes widened as her tongue hit sweet liquid. She smiled. 

"Honey?" At Kelly's nod, Reese squealed. "Thank you!" She hugged the smiling servant. "I can't believe you remembered." 

"Of course I remember, Miss Reese. How long have I been working for your parents?" Kelly's round face was bright with a smile as Reese, muffin in mouth, waved and shut the door behind her. 

**** 

Reese bumped the door to her silver '89 Ford Mustang closed with a hip, her arms too full of books to shut it with a hand. She walked to her locker, ignoring the taunts, catcalls, and comments about her dress and mannerism. It was hard though. No one knew her yet they all assumed who she was by the way she dressed. What they thought was tasteless, weird, and trashy, she thought comfortable. She only guessed they had always had money and things. She had grown up in a trailer park until her mother had won a 60 million-dollar lottery only five years ago. A smile spread across Reese's brown face as she thought of that day. It had been a miracle; one that Reese had never forgotten nor ever would. She never forgot what living in a trailer and having barely enough money to buy food felt like either. She sighed as she struggled to pull open her locker. Pulling it with a heavy yank, she fell backwards, books and papers flying everywhere. Screaming in frustration, she bent down and picked up a book - English. 

"Um...do ya want some help?" Reese turned her head, black mop flinging, a strand or two coming to rest on her face. Brown eyes met green ones. A hand extended with a stack of dirty papers, offering them to her. Reese mumbled thanks while wrenching her gaze from the green eyes. With one hand, Reese stuck the disheveled mess into the English book while grabbing the cover of her physics book. 

"Physics, huh? Are you in my class?" the voice asked. Reese closed her eyes. What the heck am I feeling? 

"I don't think so. I'm in AP and I don't remember seeing you," she finally managed to whisper. 

"Oh well. I'm Shelly." Shelly extended her hand again to help Reese up. Reese took it. 

"I'm Reese." 

Shelly smiled. "I know. It was on your papers." 

Reese turned away; her cheeks were dusted with red as she stuffed the two books into the locker. She bent and picked up the math, history, and Japanese books, and a paperback novel off of the ground. She quickly stuffed all except the history and Japanese books into her locker before slamming it shut. At Shelly's questioning glance, she added, "It sticks." Shelly nodded. Reese smiled and turned, walking toward the stairs. 

"So, what's your first class?" Reese startled at the voice. She turned to see Shelly one step behind her, the sun playing off her golden hair. 

STOP that! What is wrong with me? 

"Um...I...a...h" she stumbled over the words, trying to think. "Japanese." 

"Oh," was the shocked reply, "I didn't know they offered that here." 

"Yeah, not many do. There are only thirteen kids in the class." Shelly chuckled, music to - 

No! Damn it! She's probably not like that. Reese shook her head, killing the impenitrating thoughts. 

"Something wrong?" Was there concern in Shelly's voice? Reese shook that thought off as well. 

"No. This is my class." She motioned to the open door the two teens stood in front of. 

"Oh" Disappointment? "Well, I'll see ya later. Bye!" 

"Um...Yeah. Sure." Reese nodded and disappeared into the classroom. 

**** 

"Hai. Ariguato gozaimasu, Sensei." 

"Do itashimashita. Sayonara, Reese." Reese waved to her teacher as she filtered out into the hall with the other students. From somewhere behind her she heard her name being called. Stopping, Reese turned to survey the crowd, her tall, slender body enabling her to see over the head of average student. She quickly picked out Shelly by her waving hand and her blonde-golden mop of hair. Reese smiled as she waited for the other girl. 

The rest of the day went off like that. Reese waiting for Shelly and Shelly waiting for Reese. As Reese waited outside Shelly's room after 5th hour, she began to think. Maybe I can be friends with her A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Reese's neck, causing the girl to scream. They released her immediately and spun her around. Reese hit the owner of those hands in the stomach. 

"Damn it, Jake!" she exclaimed as Jake caught his breathe. 

"Reese! Who's that?" Jake straightened up and scooped Shelly's hand into his own, lightly kissing it. "Jake Schrose at your service Miss" Shelly politely pulled her hand back as Reese rolled her eyes. 

"Shelly Paluma." Reese couldn't help but laugh at Jake's "shoot down" look. Soon Shelly joined in and finally so did Jake. He slung his arms around the girls' shoulder, which Shelly shrugged off, and led them down to the now empty locked bays. Jake leaned against one as Reese scrounged around in hers. 

"You working today?' 

"Yep." 

"Why bother? Your family is loaded." 

"Nice way of putting it." The locked slammed closed. 

"Sorry, but that's the way it is. So...who's this Shelly girl?" 

"I just met her this morning. She helped me pick up some papers of mine." 

"Oooohhh" Jake smiled. 

"What's with that smile?" Reese already dreaded the answer. 

"There _is _that dance coming up" 

"Oh right. 'Shelly, wanna go to the dance with me?' I'm so sure, Jake. Besides, I thought we were going together." Jake frowned, but slung his around Reese's shoulders. Reese in turn put her arm around his waist. She laid her head against one of his broad shoulders as he hugged her. 

"Hey Reese," Shelly's voice was heard from behind, "Jake. Where ya heading?" 

"Um" Reese turned, Jake still attached to her, "I'm outta here. I take Jake out to lunch then we go to work. You wanna come to lunch?" 

Shelly frowned and shook her head. "Can't. I have a 7th and 8th hour. Plus" she stopped, unsure hoe to proceed, "I'm a Junior. Isn't this a closed campus to all but Seniors?" 

Reese chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." 

Shelly said good-bye and went off to the cafeteria as Reese and Jake headed to her car. Both threw books and bags into the trunk and Jake hoped into the passenger seat as Reese stared for a second back at the school. 

"Pieces!" Reese looked back and smiled at the nickname Jake had given her long ago. Without a second glance back, she leaped into the seat. The car started and pealed on to the road. 

To read more of my stories visit http://home.att.net/~dreamforever


	2. Part 2

"Who's no Miko?" - Fushigi Yugi

Part 2 

Kaijin stood in the doorway of the hut she and the three other Nakago Seishi lived in as Wataru and Ketsa walked up the path, teasing and brawling the whole way. The rough hand of her male twin landed at her shoulder, comforting the mind he knew to be troubled. 

"The Miko will come, Kaijin." 

"I hope so..." she whispered as she watched the wind disturb the delicate sands. "I hope so..." 

**** 

"So...did she visit you at work?" Reese paced around her large room, holding the cordless phone to her ear. 

"Who?" 

"Shelly," he drawled out the name dreamily. 

Reese rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know where I work." 

"You sound disappointed." 

"I'd hit you if I could. I've gotta go." 

"Did I hit a nerve?" Jake sarcastically asked. 

"No. I have homework." 

"Sure ya do." 

"I'm hanging up." 

"Love ya too, Pieces." Reese smiled as she hung the phone back on the cradle. With a quick sigh, she flopped down in the dark brown leather chair and rolled over to the strained oak corner desk. She stared at the physics, English, and math books and notebooks that were neatly stacked where she had placed them earlier. Her gaze shifted to the notebooks of stories, poems and other writings that lined several shelves. With a second hesitation, she grabbed one and opened it. Reese quickly grabbed her pen out of its holder and placed the tip of it to the page, already half full of words written in a semi-neat script. Carefully re-reading what was already written, she began to finish the thoughts and story. Within minutes, her pen was flying from page to page, filling them with wonderful ideas about dragons, princesses, thieves, a handsome prince, and daring deeds. She didn't stop until her mother called her for dinner. 

**** 

"Reese, what would you think about going to Tokyo?" Reese nearly fell out of her chair. 

"Japan!! You're taking me to Japan?!" At her father's nod, she leaped out of the chair and ran over to him, giving him a big hug. Her gather smiled as he hugged her back. 

**** 

"The Miko will be here soon." 

"Miko? I though He was sealed, no da." 

"He was." 

Chichiri turned away from Taiitsukun, his frowning face hidden behind a smiling mask. "Why was she not sealed as well?" 

A frown formed on Taiitsukun's face as well. The Nyan Nyan, for once, were silent. 

"She should have been." Taiitsukun stared off for a second. "Chichiri!" 

"Hai, no da!" 

"Watch this girl." 

"Hai, no da!" With a swirl of his kasa, the blue-haired monk disappeared. 

**** 

"The Suzaku Seishi Chichiri knows about our Miko." Kaijin sat up and stared at her twin from the opposite bed. 

"How do ya know?" Wataru interrupted. 

Kain shook his head slightly. "I can feel his 'chi,' you dolt.'" 

"Dolt?" Thunder crashed outside, 

"Boys," Kaijin's calm voice intervened just as Ketsa stepped up next to Wataru. She placed a comforting hand on both of their shoulders. "Be calm. We can not afford this fight. We must be strong at this time. The other Seishi of the other Gods will try to stop us. We can not let them stop the Miko from releasing Nakago." The others nodded. 

**** 

"Japan! 'Grates, Pieces." Jake hugged Reese and swung her up. Shelly looked with a blank star, baffled by all the commotion. She lightly cleared her throat, causing the two best friends to stop and turn to her. 

"Um..." Her confused look said everything. Reese looked at Jake; Jake looked at Reese. Both broke into fits of hysterical giggles, which only cause Shelly to become more baffled. 

"I'm going to _Japan_, Shelly," Reese finally said after sobering a bit. 

"That much I got, but...what's the big deal?" Next to her Reese heard Jake choke on the soda he'd been sucking down. He was about to speak, but at Reese's "do it and you die" look, he backed off. 

"Shelly, this is like a dream come true for me. I'm finally going to Japan. You have no clue how long I've wanted this." She felt Jake smile. He knew. Of course he knew. Jake had been with her since kindergarten. He knew everything about Reese. He was the first, and only person to know that she was... "When are you leaving?" Jake broke in, knowing exactly with Reese had been thinking just by her expressions. 

"A week from tomorrow," replied the grateful Reese. Jake nodded slowly, but Shelly seemed upset. She placed hands on hips and glared at the two friends as they prattled on about what Rees do for two weeks in Tokyo. Reese stopped mid-sentence when she felt the angry gaze at her back. 

"What up..?" she cautiously asked. Shelly stamped her foot. 

"You're leaving in a week for two weeks. Who an I going to hang out with?" 

"Um...Jake...?" 

"Thanks, Reese," Reese heard him mutter under his breath. She smiled. 

"Shelly, why doing you hang out with your other friends. Besides, it's just two weeks. I think you'll be okay for two weeks without me around." 

"No kidding. The real question is...what am I going to do?" Jake whined. His eyes became wet with fake tears as he threw himself at Reese and latched on to her. Reese was laughing so hard, she could hardly stand and the two went crashing to the ground. Shelly didn't laugh as the two sat there, entangled in each other's arms, laughing at how stupid they were. Instead, Shelly stamped her foot again. She turned and walked away as she called good-by over her shoulder. Reese stopped laughing and watched her walk away. Then Jake was tickling her and Reese was suddenly more concerned at getting away from his hands than what was up with Shelly. Besides, she thought to herself, it's just two weeks. She'll get over it. 

**** 

The bullet train was the fastest thing that Reese had ever been on. She watched with fascination as the buildings of Tokyo went flying by. She believed that nothing could ever hurt this city. 

A desert suddenly flashed in front her. She was back on the train moments later. Reese closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"Something wrong, Reese?" her father asked. 

"Huh...oh. No...it just must be jet-lag." Reese chuckled and continued to stare out of the window. She was suddenly back in the desert again. This time Reese knew she wasn't dreaming. The heat was too real. The sand was too grainy. The dunes were too huge. The- she was back on the train. 

"Um...Dad? I think I need to go back to the hotel. I don't feel so good." 

"Alright. We'll get off at the next stop." 

**** 

"She's coming, no da." 

"No way. That Nakago bastard was sealed twenty years ago. And ever if she was coming, Genrou is here to stop her." 

"It won't be easy, Tasuki-kun, no da. The Nakago Seishi are very strong, no do. They should be since Nakago is their God, no da. They even have some of their power left, no da. We didn't when Yui-sama sealed Suzaku, remember, no da." Chichiri reminded the red haired bandit who sat at the desk before him. Tasuki swore then hit the top of the desk with the butt of his tessin. 

"Damn it, Chichiri. What're we gonna do then? Can just the two of us take on all seven of them?" Chichiri smirked. "Whatcha smirkin' at?" 

"I never said seven, no da." Chichiri answered. 

"Whatcha mean-" Suddenly, Tasuki got it. Now he too was smirking, his fangs slightly showing from the corner of his mouth. "So they don't got all seven. So..." The light bulb faded. 

"So, even with seven, we couldn't always keep track of Miaka, no da. They won't be able to be with the Nakago no Miko all the time, no da. If I can get to her-, no da" 

"Why you?" 

Chichiri facefaulted. "Tasuki, you can distract them and I can talk to the Miko, no da. Maybe I can take her to Mt. Taikyoku and tell her the story of Nakago and get her on our side, no da." 

Tasuki nodded and smiled again. He laughed at Chichiri. Chichiri sweatdropped then facefaulted. He sighed as he watched Tasuki laugh. 

To read more of my stories visit my site at http://home.att.net/~dreamforever


	3. Part 3

"Who's no Miko?" - Fushigi Yugi

Part 3 

Reese sighed as she looked out the window. It had happened three more times since she had been at the hotel. It was really bugging her. She had no clue what it meant. 

"Maybe I'm going insane," she mumbled to herself. She doubted it however. This had all happened when she had gone into the downtown area of Tokyo. That's where, according to her father, a huge earthquake had happened and nearly had destroyed all of Tokyo. Maybe it had something to do with that 

"No" she shook her head. She was suddenly standing in the desert again. "DAMN IT!! I'm getting a LITTLE sick of this!" Reese crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the hotel room to appear again. Nothing happened. She put her hands on her hips. Still nothing happened. "What the HELL?" she screamed into the barren land, "Why am I not going back?" 

Something moved behind her. Reese spun around just in time to see the heel of a foot headed for her head. She dropped to the ground and screamed. She heard a muffled curse then silence. 

"Nakago no Miko-sama?" The voice was young, confused, and male, "Is...is it really you?" 

Reese risked a glance up at the young man. She studied his bright blue eyes, his light green hair, his dull brown clothes, and his slim figure. 

"Nani?" Reese replied equally confused. He held a hand down to her, which Reese reluctantly took, and helped her to her feet. 

"I'm Ketsa, a Nakago Seishi. And what is your name, Nakago no Miko-sama?" 

"Um...Reese," Reese mumbled out, very unsure of what was going on. 

"Reese-sama, I should take you back to the others. They will be very glad that you have come at last." 

"At...last..." Ketsa didn't hear what she said as he dragged her off. He did, however, hear her mumble, "Nakago no Miko? Priestess? Nakago's Priestess? Who the hell is Nakago? What the hell is Nakago? What the hell is going on? Where the hell am I? What the hell am I? I'm so confused. Who the hell are you again?" She asked the last question a bit more loudly so her male companion could hear it loud and clear. 

"I'm Nakago Seishi Ketsa. You aremaybe it would be better if Wataru or Kaijin or Kain explained this to you. I'm not very good at this," the youth admitted with his head down, looking for sand traps. 

"Who the hell are Wataru, Kaijin, and Kain? Why the hell can't you explain it?" Reese was fuming now and Ketsa didn't know what to do. He would let Kaijin handle it. She would know. She was the only other woman after all. 

"Um...they are the other three Seishi." 

"Meaning?" 

Ketsa stepped to the side and motioned for Reese to do the same. "They are your other protectors. They are the other three that were born just for you. They should have been three more but-" 

"Stop the clocks! My what? Protectors? Did you say protectors? Protectors from what? Why do I need protecting?" As she spoke it, she fell into a sand trap. With speed of a cat, Ketsa had her hand in his and was pulling her to safety. He blushed slightly when his hand brushed her chest. 

"I'm...thank you," Reese breathed out in barely a whisper. 

"Step where I step," Ketsa said in a equally soft voice. They slowly made their way back to the hut. 

The hut was not large. It only had two rooms, a bedroom and a sitting room that they also used for cooking, or so Reese was told. She sat on the dusty ground and listened quietly to Kaijin's story. Reese nodded her head once or twice as the bits of information became understood. When she was finished, Reese stood and looked at the four, still slightly confused. 

"Okay...so this Nakago guy...he sounds like a nice guy, right? I mean, he brought his people back from the dead. So...why did this Byakko no Miko seal him?" 

"'Cuz she's a bitch!" the one called Wataru yelled out. Reese turned to him. He was about the same age as Ketsa, maybe a year older. His blue eyes that were filled with adventure. Reese smiled at him. 

"Okay...she was bitch. But why would they find Nakago a threat unless they knew something about him that you guys don't. I mean, was he always your God? Maybe he wasn't and these guys knew that he would try something." When Wataru jumped up and thunder clashed in the background, Reese put up her hands in defense. "I'm not saying that he would. I'm just saying that they found him threatening. Who's to stop them from stopping m- this Miko of yours from calling him." 

"We are," Kain forcefully replied. "Nakago-sama is our God and they had no right to seal him, no matter what he might have done in a past life. He would not do it again." Kaijin stepped up next to her twin. "I agree. Will you help us by unsealing Nakago-sama?" 

Reese thought about it for a minute. "I...I guess I have no choice if I want to go home, right? What do I have to do?" 

**** 

Reese rubbed her gloved hands together before hitting them against her well-covered arms. She looked around the ruins nervously from where she stood with Kaijin as the two waited for the three men to come back. She managed a glance at Kaijin. The other female was merely standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. A blank look occupied her face as she stared with unseeing eyes into the ruins. Although Reese could tell that she was talking her twin, for it had been explained earlier Kaijin and Kain could speak telepathically, she had to know what was going on down in the ruins below. 

"Um, Kaijin," Her voice was shaking as she spoke, "what's happening down there? Did they find the shinzaho yet?" 

"Sh," was the harsh reply. Reese frowned but was silent. She slowly returned her gaze to the ruins. She sighed as she waited in an unhappy state of agony for the return of the guys. It was a short wait, but it seemed forever to Reese, she was washed over in relief when she saw Wataru's figure coming over the rise. In the past few weeks, she had really come to care about these four people. She didn't know how she would feel if even one did not come back. 

"Wataru!" she screamed excitedly as she ran to him and hugged him. His face was beaming as he hugged her back. 

"We found them." Kain's calmer voice said before the brash Wataru could say one word. His figure came next. It was followed closely by Ketsa. Reese had a hug for each of them, but the biggest and longest was saved for Ketsa. He was the one that had found her and the one that she felt closest to. On the road to Genbou country, Ketsa had been the one she had found still awake on cold nights, and the one that she had gotten to know the best. 

He was the fourth child of a poor merchant family, and they could barely get food on the table for the five that were there before him. They had left him at the doorstep of another family, Wataru's. The two had grown up as brothers and had seen each other through everything. It was when Ketsa was twelve that he had figured out what the two of them were. It had happened when Wataru's sister had fallen in a deep well. Ketsa was the one who had saved her by jumping in after her then jumping back out. Everyone said he had had the moves and grace of a cat. That was when Ketsa knew that he was special. It was when he heard that two people, one male and one female, were looking for youths with special abilities and a symbol somewhere on their body, that Ketsa knew why he was special. He remember the exact moment that he had heard them call him a Nakago Seishi, he had felt different. He had feltlike his life now made sense. 

Reese smiled at him now. "You found it," she replied to Kain. "That's so great. Now what?" The question was directed at Ketsa, but Kaijin answered. 

"Now we go back to the desert and call Nakago-sama." She turned and went back to the horses. A scream suddenly erupted in the air. Ketsa and Wataru went running toward the sound. Kain stayed with Reese already knowing the danger of leaving the Miko alone. Kaijin had also told him what she was screaming over. Suzaku Seishi Tasuki. 

"Nice shield, no da." Kain turned around to find Chichiri standing right behind him. He put himself between Reese and the monk. Reese craned her neck around Kain's bulk of a figure to look Chichiri in the eyes. He could tell that she did not fear him. 

"You will not stop our Miko. She will release Nakago-sama," Kain stated matter-of-factly. Chichiri frowned. He looked at Reese, his one eye focusing completely on her. She never flinched, and he looked away first. 

"Tasuki-kun!" he called. In a flash of red he and the bandit were gone. With them gone, Kain ran to his sister. Reese followed at jog. She was still confused by what the attack had meant. All she knew was that those two guys wanted her, and perhaps not alive. 

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked Ketsa when she saw him standing over Kaijin. She froze and placed her hand over her open mouth when she saw blood on the ground. She closed her eyes to collect herself before looking at the scene once again. When she looked at the scene this time, it wasn't as bad as she first has thought. Kaijin was holding her wounded arm and Ketsa had a small burn make on his cheek. Reese nearly broke down and cried for the second time in her life. The first time was when her mother had told her that they could leave the one bedroom trailer that the family shared. She sunk to the cold ground and covered her face with both hands as she tried to control her emotions. Ketsa crouched down next to her. He was suddenly knocked to the ground and Reese's head was buried in his jacket front. She was scared for the first time in her life. 

"What the hell do they want with me?" she asked in between the tears. Ketsa looked to Kaijin. 

"They want to stop you." The pain was obvious in her voice although she tried to hide it. She winced when she took a step, and Reese noticed that her ankle was swollen. Kain noticed it to. He plucked his sister off of the ground and set her on one of the horses. 

"We need to get you to a doctor," he commented in that smooth, calm voice that he had. 

"We need to call Nakago-sama. I will be fine." Kain stared at Kaijin. Kaijin stared at Kain. Some unspoken words passed between them and Kaijin was the one to look away first. A small smile appeared on Kain's face, the first one that Reese had ever seen. It disappeared when he noticed that Reese had noticed. Reese chuckled to herself as she mounted the horse she and Ketsa shared. Ketsa gave her a questioning look over his shoulder, but Reese shrugged it off. 

"Will there be a doctor who will take her in the city?" Reese turned her attention to Kain as the five took off in that direction. Kain nodded. 

"If they don't find out who we are." He looked sternly at Wataru. 

"Whatcha implying?" 

"I'm implying that you are a hot head and that you need to control that temper of yours. If you can't do that, then take Nakago no Miko-sama back to the desert. The rest of us will catch up with you in a few days." 

"I'm... want to go with them," Ketsa spoke up. It was one of the only things that Reese had heard him say to the rest of the group. "I have no reason to stay in the city with you and Kaijin. She will be better protected with two of us, as well." 

Kain nodded. "I believe that Ketsa's idea is a good one. She needs someone with a cool head with her as well. At least she won't be with someone who acts before he thinks." Wataru pouted on top of his mount. 

"Well, if we are going, let's be gone already," he ordered Ketsa before spurring his horse forward. Ketsa looked to Kain who had his eyes closed. He chuckled and spurred his and Reese's horse after his friend. 

**** 

"Damn it, Chichiri! Those Nakago bastards knew we were coming." 

"This time they won't, no da. We need to try again now, though, no da. Are you up for it, Tasuki-kun?" 

"You betcha." 

**** 

The horse reared , throwing Ketsa and Reese to the ground. Wataru pulled his horse up short and whirled it around. He saw that red haired guy with a metal fan that had jumped them in the pass fighting with Ketsa. Both had amazing speed, but Ketsa was just a bit faster. What he didn't see was the Miko. 

"Reese-sama!" he yelled out. A low-grade electric ball flew from his hands and hit Tasuki, flinging him into the rock wall. The bandit slumped to the ground. A blue kasa fanned out next to him. The man standing in it pulled his friend on to the cloth and the two disappeared. 

**** 

"We shouldn't have let those two go off with her by themselves." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The Suzaku Seishi took her." 

"Took her? Oh no" 

To read more of my stories visit http://home.att.net/~dreamforever


	4. Part 4

"Who's no Miko?" - Fushigi Yugi

Part 4 

She was lying on the ground and thenand then she had no clue. She was surrounded by white, pure white. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She didn't even know where there was. She sat up and found that she was lying in a bed. She tugged the white sheet up past her chest and stared out into the space. 

"Feeling better, no da?" a cheerful voice asked from the right. Reese turned. It was the guy from the ruins. 

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want with me?" she asked violently. 

"I'm Chichiri, no da. And I just want to talk to you, no da." 

"Oh. Can I get dressed first?" Chichiri's face turned bright red and he turned around as Reese stepped out of the bed and dressed in her clothes. 

"Okay. Talk," she ordered when she was decent. Chichiri walked out of the room. Reese had no choice but to follow him if se ever wanted the answer she thought she deserved. He motioned to a room. Reese cautiously went in before him and sat on the edge of the bed. Chichiri went to the window and sat on the ledge. He took off his mask as he looked out at the mountains. 

"Do you about Nakago?" 

"Only what they told me. Why? What did he do that was so bad?" 

Chichiri sighed. "You don't know why he was sealed?" At Reese's shake of the head, he proceeded to tell her about two friends, Yuuki Miaka and Hongo Yui who entered the Universe of the Four Gods. He told her how Miaka became the Suzaku no Miko while her best friend became the Seirruy no Miko. He told her how a war, along with Nakago's constant lying to Yui, tore the two girls apart. He told her how Nakago had told Yui that she had been raped, and how Miaka didn't really care about her at all. His lies caused Yui to hate her once best friend and only want to make Miaka's life miserable. He told her about how Nakago called Tamahome to him and then proceeded to poison him with a kill curse. How Nakago sent Tamahome to kill Miaka. He told her about Soi and about how Soi had loved Nakago so much and how he never returned that feeling to her. He had only used her as a tool. He told her how Nakago had manipulated Suboshi into brutally killing Tamahome's entire family for something Tamahome never did. How he had sent Astire to kill Nuriko and then killed Astire because he was no longer useful. He told her how he had Miboshi possess Chirko causing Chirko to kill himself. He told her how Nakago had killed Hotohori with his own hands. He told her about the events in her world and how no matter what Miaka told Yui, she never believed her friend. Then he told her about the wish that Nakago wanted Yui to make for him. Miaka had begged Yui to listen to her, but Yui made the wish. Yui wished that Nakago would be a God in his own world. He told her how Nakago, once a God, had killed Tamahome right before Miaka's eyes, not caring that Yui had been devoured by Seirruy. He told her how Nakago would have killed Chichiri and Tasuki too if he hadn't been dragged back into the book world. He told her briefly of the tragedy that Nakago, as a God, cause to Kutuo and Konan as well as the other two countries. The entire time he talked, he stared out the window, not really talking to her at all. At the end, he turned to her, tears in his one good eye. 

"That is why he was sealed by the Bykka no Miko." 

"So...I'm guessing that you don't want me to unseal him, right?" 

"He didn't just do things to this world, Nakago no Miko." 

"Call me Reese, and what do you mean?" 

"He changed your world as well. Miaka was suppose to live a long and happy life with Tamahome. Yui was never suppose to be devoured by Sierruy. She too was suppose to live a happy life. And it changed your life as well, Reese." He examined her as he let the information sink in. 

"What...what do mean it changed me too?" 

"This was not the way you were to be. By becoming a God, Nakago changed your life by not being reborn in your world. He was suppose to die that day, Reese." 

"How do you know all this?" Reese was very skeptical of the things he was telling her. It just didn't seem right that he would know what should have happened. Chichiri didn't answer. He just put his mask back on. 

"Okay...so what do you want me to do?" 

"We wantcha to set this all right," a voice that, although deeper, sounded a lot like Wataru's in mannerism and speech pattern. Reese whipped around the bed to see the red haired guy standing in the doorway. He was wiping a tear from his amber eyes as he spoke to her. "We wantcha to wish that that aho was never made a God. That's what." 

"And...just how am I suppose to do that?" 

"Unseal him, girl, and wish him away," a new voice added. 

"AH! What the hell is that ugly thing?" Reese screamed as Taiitskun suddenly appeared in front of her. Chichiri facefaulted as Tasuki, too, screamed. 

"I'm never going to get use to that," he groaned. Taiitskun hit him over the head with a mallet. She turned back to Reese. 

"Gomen!" Reese quickly apologized to the Goddess of Worlds. "But...I don't understand what you mean? You want me to unseal Nakago when the blue haired guy just told me that he was sealed because he was pretty mean guy? And how do I 'wish him away'?" 

"Didn't those Seishi of yours tell you anything? As the Nakago no Miko, you get three wished from him. We want your first one to be that Nakago was never a God. Will yuo do it, Nakago no Miko?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

**** 

"Ow! Shit!" Reese cursed as she rubbed her sore bottom. Ketsa and Wataru spun around on their heels and stared at her for a second before they both rushed her. 

"You're all right. You're okay. They didn't hurt cha. If they had harmed one hair on your head I will kill 'em," they both spoke at once as they hugged her. Kain came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm glad to see that you are safe, Reese-sama. What did the Suzaku Seishi have to say to you?" he asked in a very suspicious voice with his eyebrow raised. 

"They just told me some interesting things about Nakago. Don't worry though. I'm still going to unseal him. It's what I'm here for. I really don't believe what they told me anyway. How can a guy that sounds so evil do something like he did for his people? I have no reason to believe them after everything that you have told me. So, should we do this or what?" Reese turned away from the four Seishi and went into the desert hut. After a slight hesitation, Ketsa followed her in. He stood in front of the bedroom door as she changed into the traditional gown for the calling. 

"Reese-sama, what happen to you? You seem different," he questioned. Reese heard hidden anger in his voice. It was not like the Ketsa she knew and it scared her a little. 

"Nothing happen to me. Chichiri-san talked to me and that was it. Look, I'm going to unseal Nakago so what are you worried about." She opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Ketsa blushed when he saw her in a gown that barely covered her chest and clearly showed her flat stomach. Reese didn't seem to notice. She was use to people staring at her, and it didn't bother her in the least. 

"I'm no different, but you are. Why can't anyone just believe me, for crying out loud." She brushed past him and went out into the desert. The other three were waiting for her. 

"Where do we do this?" Kain and Kaijin exchanged a glance, but they led Reese to the altar they had set up years ago. 

"Do you remember the incantation?" Kaijin asked. 

"Yes." She began. The four Seishi stood around her as she spoke, calling upon Nakago. As Reese said the spell, she began to think of the things that Taiitskun had told her. "Do I have a choice?" 

"Yes, you could say no." 

"What happens if I do?" 

"Nakago will be released and this world will end as we know it." 

"How nice. But what about me? Will I remember any of this? What will happen to me?" 

"You will remember everything and more, Reese," Taiitskun replied smugly. 

Reese sighed. She didn't know what Taiitskun meant by that, but it seemed like everything would turn out better if she did this. It would mean that she would have to betray her new friends, though. She would have to betray Ketsa. Ketsa had become the Jake of this world. In the month or a half that she had been here, she had come to think of Ketsa as her brother or best friend. How could she ever betray him? 

"You need some time to think, no da. It is a big responsibility that we are putting on you, no da. But only you can make a decision, Reese-sama, no da," Chichiri offered. Reese just nodded. She was so dumbfounded by this. Chichiri and Taiitskun had just said she was the only hope for this world and her own. She was only just 18 for crying out loud. This was way too much. Not just that. What did they mean by it had changed her life as well? Reese was about to find out now just what they had meant. She was about to find out just who this Nakago guy they had all been speaking of was. She spoke the last words of the incantation, and a tall blond man with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she had ever seen appeared in front of her. 

"You have called me, my Miko." His voice was silky smooth and emotionless. It sent shivers down Reese's spine. She also felt something else, way down in the depths in the stomach. It felt like butterflies. It also felt like she knew Nakago from sometime long ago in a distant land. 

"Ye...yes. Yes I have." A small smirk appeared on Nakago's lips. 

"You will get three wishes after we have merged. Do you wish to merge with me?" 

"Merge? I..." "Than you must do this to save the two worlds. It is now up to you, Reese." "I..." She took a deep breath. "Yes." Although she shook, her voice was very confident in every manner. She looked Nakago in the eyes, her gaze never leaving his as she took two steps forward. He closed his eyes and nodded his head, admiring the girl for her strength and courage. And when they merged, Reese first screamed out in pain then it was suddenly very warm and very pleasant. It felt like she was surrounded by a warm liquid, like she floating in it. It was so comforting. 

"When you need to make a wish, call me again. Just say Kaijin," His voice was the best part. So smooth and soft yet still harsh in so many ways. Then it was over. She was standing in the desert again in front of the altar. Her eyes remained closed as she breathed in deeply, thinking about what had just happened. She was his Miko? That man, that beautifully handsome man was the guy that had killed so many. His voice had been cold, yet it made her feel so warm. She sighed. 

"Reese-sama? Did...is he unsealed?" 

Reese looked at Wataru blankly. "Oh. KAIJIN!" 

"You called me, Miko?" Nakago answered in that same silk like voice. "Do you wish to make your first wish?" 

"Hai. I...I wish that the Nakago Seishi had their full powers back." 

"Granted." Dark clouds filled the once bright sky. The four Seishi glowed a dull gray as their powers were returned to them. A bolt of electricity flashed behind Wataru. Kain glowed gray as his symbol flashed on his cheek. Wind swirled Kaijin's yellow hair as she closed her eyes. Reese looked at Ketsa's crouched form. His symbol was glowing under his shirt on his stomach. He lifted his head. His eyes, still blue, looked remarkably like those of a cat. He smiled at her. She smiled back. 

Pain suddenly rippled through her body. She doubled up and dropped to the ground. It was happening all ready. "You must wish him away on your second or first wish, no da. If you wait until your third, you will be too far devoured by Nakago, no da." 

"What? What do you mean 'devoured by Nakago'? Iwill I remember that?" 

"No, you will not, but it must be done. All the Miko's get devoured by their God." 

"Well...I guess I can handle the pain." Or so she had thought. It hurt so badly. 

"I guess...I guess it's time." 

"Time for what?" Ketsa whispered to her. She didn't even see him come over to her, yet here he was. Reese clenched her hands and shut her eyes tightly together. 

"I'm sorry, Ketsa. This has to be done. KAIJIN!" 

"You wish to make your second wish?" 

"Yes. I wish...I wish that Yui believed Miaka and never made you a GOD!" Reese screamed out. Tears floored her eyes as Nakago closed his brilliant eyes and sighed. 

"Your wish is granted," he calmly stated. 

**** 

"Stop it. Stop it Nakago!" Yui screamed as Nakago pelted Miaka with pebbles. The pebbles fell to the ground, as did Miaka. 

"Kaijin." Yui was engulfed in blue light. Nakago smiled but his smiled faded when he heard Miaka saying the incantation to call Suzaku. 

"She gave her life to save that girl." He smiled sadly. 

The next thing he knew, rocks were flying down at him as Chichiri fired a spell at the building behind him. Then he was standing in front of Tamahome. The younger man was running for him. Nakago merely closed his eyes and let Tamahome ram his fist through Nakago's chest. Tamahome had been the only person to know what was hidden all along in Nakago's frozen heart. 

"I don't need your pity." Then Nakago died. 

**** 

The papers flew out of the locker and littered the locker bay floor. Reese screamed out in frustration as she bent down. She grabbed one of the books - English. She stopped. This felt so familiar. 

"Um...do you need some help?" Reese turned her head up from the mess of papers on the ground to find herself staring into crystal blue eyes. His voice sounded exactly the same, as smooth as silk, but there was something different about it as well. He extended a hand down to her, which Reese gladly excepted. 

"I would love some help. I'm Reese." 

"I'm Nick. 

A strand of black hair blew into her brown eyes. The man lifted his hand and brushed it away. A spark of electricity zapped between the two and blue light erupted from their bodies. Both took in a sharp breath. 

"Soi?" 

"Nakago." She now understood what Taiitskun had said to her in that alternate reality. _"You will remember everything and more, Reese."_ It all made sense now. A board smile spread across her face as she stared at Nick. He leaned down and passionately kissed her. 

"I will forever love you," he whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes, believing every word to be true 

**** 

Taiitskun looked down at the scene. How fitting that a woman who loved him so much in on life became his Miko in another. She smiled to herself. Now they could live together forever. 

To read more of my stories visit http://home.att.net/~dreamforever 

Note: Nakago, Yui, Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nick, Soi and Taiitskun along with the idea for Fushigi Yugi do not belong to me. They belong to their respected author and whatnot. Ketsa, Wataru, Kain, Kaijin, Reese, Shelly, and Jake alomg with the ides for this story, "Who's no Miko?", do belong to me and are copyrighted by me, D. Doskocil, 12/2001.


End file.
